Sonia
This is Sonia from Ihe, a character played by Chi in Roleplay. Appearance Head/Tattoos Her hair is long, black-blue and put into two buns. Sonia's eyebrows are on the slightly thicker side of the spectrum, while er eyes are big and purple. Her cheeks puffy and filled with freckles. On her left shoulder is a black tattoo with inscriptions. Clothing Wearing a crop-top like jacket, with a white tanktop and purple/pink jeans that goes all the way up to her waist. Sonia wears black boots with neon pink lights from top to bottom in a pattern. Weapons/Spell Visuals/Tools Sonia's weapon is a glove with multiple functions. It has a setting for a whip and a setting for claws. Both coming from some kind of energy that she managed to maintain to her will through engineering. Personality Carefree at spirit, Sonia is a headstrong and clever woman. Shy at first, she had issues opening up to strangers but want to help regardless of knowing people or not. Once opening up Sonia is a chatty and easy-going person. Her flaw is having a bad temper towards confrontations. Biography Background Grew up with both her mother and father, being quite well off, in mid city. She met Tazo as a kid helping him, with what she could and even to this day giving him her small gadgets she was working on in the workshop. Months ago her mother past away and her father went insane trying to bring her back, with what he knew of making robotics. It brought grief to Sonia and made her take drugs, in order to forget her troubles. After her father went nuts over the mothers death, she hasn't been allowed in his workshop because he was working on the robotic body for her mother, which doesn't seem like it's gonna work any time soon. Sonia had started mutating with scales up her leg, luckily hidden under her boot. But Tazo, a Skum Chaser/Scout, found out about Sonia taking drugs. Instead of turning her in, he gave her a chance to stop once and for all. Burning the drugs she had hidden in her room. After stopping, Sonia still had to stop the mutations spread. For that Tazo and Sonia snug onto carriages going to the Undercity, where all the Skum lived apart from everyone else. There they would find a hospital, sketchy looking, but they had nowhere else to go. Giving her what pills she needed they send Sonia on her way. Starting working harder on building new gadgets, in her room and forbidden to enter the workshop, missing a tool she went to the workshop against her fathers orders. In there she found hyper realistic robot, looking like her mother, it was not finished. Sonia was terrified and surprised to find her father nowhere. Searching all around, she went back to the workshop finding a hidden entrance to underground tunnels that lead to a bar. He was there drunk and wasted. The trip in the smuggling tunnels let her meet a new face, Jimmy. A Skum with half a face whom was taking care of the drunken father. After helping her father back on his feet being wasted he let her observe his work. She found it strangely familiar, the whole structure of the robot he was building. The day had come for the robot to try and turn on, for that her father placed the brain in place, perfectly intact. Nothing happened. Frustrated her father ran off to find a doctor, "it must be the brain" he said. But Sonia checked the body whilst he was gone. Finding the issues in the system, only for the robot to turn on as she fixed it. Not being entirely sure what would happen Sonia stepped back observing the robots actions. It worked, it did think it was her mother Elaine, but was it truly her? Sonia wouldn't accept it, but her father was incredibly happy about her, so she was just happy that her father was no longer completely down the drain. Relationships Family Parents: Ben(father), Elaine(deceased mother) Alliance Joined Tazo's line of work catching skum in the Overcity. Character Info Notable Items